f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Are You Ready For The Summer?
Are You Ready For The Summer? is the first episode of the third season of F is for Family. Synopsis It's the first day of summer and Frank's plans to attend the Memorial Day parade with his family don't turn out like he hoped. Plot The episode begins with the Murphy Family looking at old slides and film of past summers. They notice that Sue never finished putting up the wallpaper in the living room, which makes her cry because she feels like she never finishes anything in her life. The next day the family heads to the Memorial Day parade which Frank has been looking forward to. He wants the family to spend the day together. However, Maureen is offered a last minute spot in the Computer Club float. Sue leaves to hand out flyers for her Carrot Crisper, Bill chases after Bridget and Kevin leaves to hang out with Lex and Bolo. Frank spends his time trying to defend their seats and winds up getting into a fight with Jeffrey Dahmer. Meanwhile, Maureen is upset at her role in the float. "Space Secretary", where she would be hidden trailing on the back of the float (The disabled member of the club is also hidden inside a cardboard computer). Worse, when she manages to get on to the actual float and be seen, her Family is gone and Frank is too distracted to see her. Sue winds up getting a $100 fine for littering because of her Fliers being thrown away by the uninterested People she gave them to, and Frank is in trouble with Jeffrey's Dad (who happens to be a Police Officer). Although initially going to arrest Frank, Jeffery's Dad decided not to after seeing the poor and depressing state his entire family is in now (Sue stubbornly refusing the $100 fine, Maureen destroying the computer club's parade float, Bill being beaten up by Jimmy, and Kevin passed out on top of a fire hydrant) in which he says "His life is his prison." Later that night, Sue attempts to finish putting up the wallpaper but gives up in frustration. Frank walks in on her crying, but doesn't say anything. Trivia *'Title Reference:' The song of the same name performed by Elmer Bernstein and Norman Gimbel, from the film "Meatballs". *This episode takes place in the Summer of 1974. *This episode begins, well after Sue discovers she is pregnant, and after the rest of the family adjusts to the news. Very little is mentioned about what went on, when everyone first found out, aside from Sue briefly mentioning that Frank punched a hole in the wall. *In one of the slide show clips, a young Frank was shown, having fun and drinking beer, while Kevin laid unconscious in the water. Nobody in the family commented on this, as apparently they didn't notice, but this is a video of the incident, where Kevin drowned, giving him the aquaphobia he has today. *Scott Itchikowa is part of the computer sciences club and, although he cheated in a math test and pinned it on Maureen, seems to be in good terms with Maureen now. It can be assumed that he had apologized to her or she didn't hold it against him. *Mo Collins is now featured in the opening. *It probably would not be a good idea for Frank and Sue to have another baby considering how poorly they treat their current kids and how their kids are messed up because of that. Quotes '''Frank: '''OH FUCKING JAPANESE PIECE OF SHIT!Category:Season 3 Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes